


you, the only light in this room

by strangelysweet



Series: Black Nightingale [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Black Mask Takamaki Ann, Bubble Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Murder Girlfriends, Nudity, Tenderness, Well not really, don’t worry they’re just taking a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: - “I’ll take care of you.”- “It’s rotten work.”- “Not to me. Not if it’s you.”———————After Ann takes on a job, Haru comes to pick her up.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann
Series: Black Nightingale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you, the only light in this room

”Ann?” 

Ann blinks, her eyes adjusting in the darkness. She’s warm, and staring at the roof of a car. Golden squares pass through the windows, the streetlights the only witnesses of a lone car, speeding down the freeway. 

”Ann, baby, are you alright?” A voice murmurs, soft and sweet. 

Ann’s gaze shifts over to the figure leaning over her. It becomes apparent to her that she's lying down, with her head resting in the figure’s lap. A hand reaches down to brush the hair from her face. 

”Hello, darling. How are you feeling?” The girl asks, and Ann grumbles in reply. 

Haru gazes down at her adoringly, stroking her hair softly. Ann leans into her hand, squeezing her eyes shut as the light passes through the windows. The last thing she remembers is locating her target in the bar, doing  _ something _ , and leaving the lounge. God, how many champagne flutes did she knock back? She can’t hold on to consciousness any longer, and she falls back into an uneasy sleep.

She wakes up when Haru picks her up, one hand underneath her knees, the other around her shoulders. The cold night air stings her skin, and she becomes acutely aware that she's covered in some kind of fluid. She nuzzles further into Haru’s fur coat, shivering. Her fingers stick together if she keeps balling up her fist around Haru’s coat, but she doesn’t care. Ann just wants to hold her close. 

They go inside, Haru’s butler nowhere to be seen. She lets her coat fall to the floor and carries Ann upstairs. In her peripheral vision, she can tell this isn’t her penthouse flat in the city. The western style shape of the house is far too prominent for her to think otherwise. Haru’s heels click on the marble floor of the master bedroom’s en-suite bathroom. A large, hot bath has already been run for her, a milky tone to the water. It smells like jasmine, steam rising up to cloud the mirror on the wall. 

Haru sets her down on her feet, smiling softly at her. She brushes all of Ann’s hair away from her face, then lightly kisses her.

“Ann, darling, can you get undressed? The bath is for you.” She whispers, holding her hands to stabilize her.

Ann nods and starts untying the bow around her neck. It falls to the floor, and she kicks it away. Haru pulls her sweater over her head and folds it neatly. It’s slightly damp and sticky, but Ann can’t see what from. She lets Haru unbutton her blouse as she shimmies out of her skirt. 

Her knuckles brush her chest, and Ann leans in to kiss her forehead, bracing herself against Haru’s shoulders. Haru smiles and slides the shirt off of her shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful, Ann. You look so beautiful like this.” Haru whispers, taking Ann’s hair down.  It falls around her like spun gold, suspended and knotted in places where she kept it up for so long. 

Ann reaches behind her back to unzip Haru’s pale aqua dress, mumbling something into her neck. 

“Hm?” Haru hums, letting the dress fall to the floor. 

Ann says it again, this time a little louder. “Don’t want to be alone. Come in with me.”

Haru laughs, chiming like a quiet bell. She nods, undoing Ann’s bra clasp. 

Ann hooks a finger over one of Haru’s socks, struggling to unsnap it from her suspender belt. Manicured hands undo it easily, and slowly slide the stocking down. Ann leans in, breathing calmly into the crook of Haru’s neck. She’s warm, but it’s not unpleasant like it was in the car. Haru undoes the other stocking and takes it off. Ann unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the floor, brushing her fingers against the bare skin of Haru’s shoulder. 

She slides her underwear off, and steps into the bath, feeling the warmth of the water. Slowly, she eases herself into the bathtub, letting the water envelop her. Haru gingerly steps in, too. She settles her back against the wall of the tub, and Ann lays her head on her chest, listening to her breathing.  The water slides off red from her arms and hands, and it stains Haru’s collarbones when Ann presses her cheek against them. She traces the still surface of the water, watching the ripples trail after her finger. Haru strokes her hair, humming softly. 

"Did I leave anything behind? At the scene, I mean." Ann asks, wiping the blood from underneath her fingernails. 

Haru shook her head. "No. I had everything cleaned up, don't worry." 

Ann relaxes, draping an arm around Haru's waist underwater. She pauses for a moment, then speaks up again. 

"Does it bother you?" She murmurs, the water gently lapping at her shoulder. 

There is a pause. 

"No. Not anymore. This is what you want. I will help you, no matter what, to get that bastard back for what he did to you. If it means I have to scrub their blood from your body every night, so be it. If it means I have to scale Palaces made from people's subconscious, so be it. Whatever you want me to do, I will do."

Ann doesn't speak for a moment, she just stares at Haru. Slowly, she places a hand on her cheek, and she kisses her sweetly. She sits up, wrapping an arm around the back of her neck, and Haru places a hand on her waist. Ann kisses her deeper, her hair hanging around her face like leaves on a willow tree. 

She breaks for air but doesn't lean away. "I  _ love _ you." 

Haru smiles up at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you, too."

By the sink, Ann's phone starts ringing, but she's already put it on silent.  The screen lights up, and she thinks she knows who it is. She's wrong.  On the screen, a name comes up. Ann kisses Haru again, ignoring the buzzing from her phone. 

The caller eventually gives up, and the screen goes dark for a moment. Not even a second later, a notification pops up, reading: One missed call from Akechi Goro. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw the outfit i gave ann was based off of her concept art. not the cooler catsuit, but the more casual sweater and dress. i just thought it looked neat.


End file.
